


The Unexpected Wedding

by Elizabeth_512, Sarah_551 (Elizabeth_512)



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Kidnapping, Love, Marriage, Short Story, Unaccepting Father, Wedding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-04
Updated: 2018-02-04
Packaged: 2019-03-11 03:47:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13515942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elizabeth_512/pseuds/Elizabeth_512, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elizabeth_512/pseuds/Sarah_551
Summary: Maria starts receiving flowers and anonymous gifts. She doesn't know who is sending them. Her girlfriend is suspicious, and the gifts begin to get stranger....





	The Unexpected Wedding

**Author's Note:**

> So I wrote this for a state competition not too long ago and I won second place with it.
> 
> The original prompt was this:
> 
> Your character starts receiving flowers and anonymous gifts. She doesn't know who is sending them. Her boyfriend is suspicious, and the gifts begin to get stranger....
> 
> But as you can see I made a change.
> 
> Hope you all like it!!

Maria was starting to worry. Over the last three weeks, she had been receiving flowers and anonymous gifts. Her girlfriend, Amy, is suspicious, and recently the gifts had gotten stranger. On Monday, she received a picture of Amy and her at the local coffee shop. They’d gone there on a date last week. On Tuesday, she received, a note saying that she was really beautiful in the dress she wore last Friday. Amy had torn it up, and told her not to leave the house. On Wednesday, things started to go missing. On Thursday, Maria received one of those missing things as a ‘gift’.

It was now Sunday, and she had finally convinced Amy to let her go out, on the condition that they go out of town for a while. They’d left Friday, and the gifts didn’t stop, but Amy wouldn’t let her see them. When there’s a knock on their hotel door, Maria is reluctant to answer it. She looks over at Amy who is sleeping, and leans over to kiss her forehead. She gets out of bed and pads to the door, expecting another gift. This time, there’s a man standing at the door. He’s wearing a tux, and he’s smiling. “Hello, Maria, enjoy, my gifts?” Maria’s eyes go wide and she can’t believe it. Her gift sender is standing right here. She’s frozen in fear. “Cat got your tongue? I would be too, if I was just finding out I was going to my wedding today.” Maria can’t believe what she’s hearing. “W-Wedding?” The man nods. “Yes, my dear. Your father told me to send you gifts to woo you, and then surprise you the day of our wedding. Did you receive the dress?”

It’s at this point that Amy speaks up, scaring Maria. How long had she been there? “I knew it. He refuses to accept that she’s dating me and set up a wedding. Well, she’s not going! I won’t let her.” He just smiles. “You and Maria aren’t really dating. Two women can’t date. It’s not right.” Maria looks at the man incredulously. This was all unbelievable. “If you won’t come willingly, I guess I’ll just have to force you.” What happens next happens so quickly that neither woman has time to react. The man grabs Maria and holds a cloth to her mouth, knocking her unconscious, picks her up, and walking away.

Amy screams out for Maria, and after a few moments hesitation, she begins to follow. How could any of this happened? Why was this happening? The man walks out to a black van, and shoves Maria inside. Amy is quick to get in her own car and follow them. She wipes at her eyes, and focuses on following the van. This was no time for tears. Both of them had always been afraid that Maria’s father would do something like this, but never something this drastic. He was getting older now, however, and probably wanted to see his daughter married before he kicked the bucket. The only wedding that Amy was going to let him see was one between her and Maria.

Amy remembers the day Maria told her dad about her like it was yesterday. No one could forget something like that. It was when they were sixteen, which was two years ago now, and at that point, they had been secretly dating for a year. Maria had invited Amy over, and when she arrived, Maria led her to the living room, where her parents, Barbara and Jim, were already sitting. “Mom, Dad,” Maria had said. “I have something to tell you.” Her mother had nodded. Maria and her mother had already had this talk, but decided to pretend that they didn’t. “Amy and I, we’re not just friends.” Her dad had gotten this really weird look on his face. Like he was trying to process what his only daughter was telling him. “We’re dating.” That was when the lightbulb went off in his head. “No.” That was the first thing he said. Then he said, “Two girls can’t date. You are not dating her. Do you understand? You are just friends.” Maria had tightened her grip on Amy’s hand, and defied her father, to his face, for the first time. “No. Amy and I are dating. I love her. I’m _in_ love with her. This is not something that you can control.” Her father had gone red in the face and started screaming at his daughter. “YOU WILL NOT DEFY ME! I AM YOUR FATHER!” With a touch on the arm from Barbara, he immediately cooled down. “You are no longer my daughter. You have thirty minutes. Pack your things and go.” He wouldn’t look at her. Maria had started to cry by this point, and had begun to beg and plead with her father to understand. “I’m still the same daughter you knew, please, don’t do this. Please!” Amy’s heart had broken for her girlfriend then. With the help of Maria’s mother, they managed to pack up everything in thirty minutes. Maria had moved in with Amy and her parents that day, and Maria hadn’t been home ever since, regardless of her father’s constant messages trying to convince her she should marry a man.

Shaking herself out of the memory, Amy sees the van pull up to a church. Parking a block away, she hides behind a tree and watches them pull a struggling Maria, who was now wearing a wedding dress, into the church. After they entered, Amy starts looking around for the back entrance. She almost shouts out in glee when she finds it. Amy enters the church, and finds out how to get behind the altar. She spots Maria right away, and can’t believe how beautiful she looks. It takes her a minute to tear her gaze away. When she does, Amy looks around the room, and when she sees Maria’s father, it takes everything in her not to attack him for this. Instead of doing that, Amy stands up from her hiding place, and marches right over to him.

 Upon seeing her, Jim starts to panic. “You aren’t supposed to be here. Why are you here?” Amy can’t believe this man. “Why am I here? I’m here because you kidnapped my girlfriend, and you’re trying to get her to marry someone just because he’s a  _ man _ . You can’t do that.” Amy glances at Maria and shoots her a small smile before continuing. “Your daughter is an amazing person. She’s kind, and loving, and sees the best in everyone. I  _ love _ her. You will not change that. I love the way her face lights up when she talks about something she’s passionate about. I love the way her blue eyes sparkle. I love how she takes care of me when I’m sick, how she’s always trying to remind me that she loves me. I love how the sunlight makes her brown hair look red. I love all the little gifts that she leaves me in the mornings when she goes to class or work. I love everything about her, and I am not going to let this wedding happen unless it’s between her and me.” Maria has made her way over to Amy by the time that she stops talking, and wraps her arms around her.

 Jim can’t believe what he’s hearing. Does Amy really love his daughter the way he loves his wife? He never thought that to be possible. Two women couldn’t love each other. Not the way a man and a woman loved each other. Surely that was true. But here he was, standing in front of them, and they both looked so in love. Everything he knew was against this, but he couldn’t fight it anymore. This was love. Who was he to take that away from Maria? Who was he to take the source of her happiness away? Barbara walks up to him and places a hand on his arm. “If you love her, you’ll let her be happy. I’ve never seen her happier, Jim, than when she’s talking about Amy, than when she’s with her.” Jim looks between his wife and the two girls several times before speaking. “Maria, if you’re… happy with her, I can’t stop you. I don’t accept it, and I never will, but I won’t interfere anymore.”

 The two young adult women look at each other with enormous grins on their faces and Maria leans forward to give Amy a kiss. They know that it’s not acceptance, but they’d never asked for that. All they’d wanted was to stop being harassed by Maria’s father. Barbara looks at them and smiles slyly. “It’d be a shame if this money for a wedding were wasted.” Maria looks at her mom. “What are you saying?” Barbara wouldn’t stop smiling. “I think you know.” Amy figures it out first, and let’s go of Maria, getting down on one knee. “Maria, sweetheart, love of my life, will you marry me today?” Maria’s eyes widen and she begins to cry, nodding her head. “Yes! Yes!”

 After the wedding, Maria’s sitting in their car, and a look of shock appears on her face. She looks at her girlfriend, no,  _ wife _ , and smiles. After a few moments of this, she realizes that she can’t stop smiling. When asked by Amy why she hasn’t stopped smiling, she simply says, “Who would have thought that those gifts and this whole nightmare would end with an unexpected wedding?”


End file.
